Truthful Battle
by EverythingTurnsToGrey
Summary: Edward never thought Bellas was dead. She and Jacob get together and the Cullens come back some time later. Ed and Jake get into a fight and both meet Goddess Annikah and she turns them human. "All's fair in love and war," Haven't decided who wins her over. Might make 2 endings if there are enough fans of both teams :
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, thanks for asking**_

_On page 411 of new moon, Bella and Jacob almost kiss. Inmy story, they did. Rosalie didn't call Edward to make himcall, which interrupted the kiss and did not make Edward goto the Volturi. Jake and Bella finally kissed, Alice saw andleft. 1 month later when Jake and Bella are together,Edward and the Cullen family come to get Bella and Jacob started arguing and fighting outside inthe woods. Don't know why… (?) Edward and Jacob wereknocked unconscious. Their spirits rise out of them and arewhisked away to meet Annikah. She turns them 100% human and have to win Bella with no power._

Preface

Keeping his eyes on mine, Jacob began to bendhis face toward me. And I was still absolutely undecided…-

**page 411 'New Moon' **

But this was Jacob. My safe harbor, my shining sun to battle the rain clouds of what is left of mylife. I could stake a claim now, and have him forever. He couldn't be him…Edward, but he could be Jake. My Jake. We had a special bond, not a bond of passionate lovers, like my previous relationship, but a bond of… love. Pure love. A bond that was silly and fun and would never die when time passed and we grew kept scanning my face for any hint of hesitation or indecision, but by then I was would be my Jacob. If I couldn't have the best, then I could have second best. But he was the best now…he was best because he was one of a kind. He was the one person who helped me bring myself back.

That was when he bent in. It was the sweetest, wildest, hottest kiss I've ever seen - or experienced for that matter. It was good, but different. A good different. I've never-ever-ever-ever-ever been kissed like that before. We were using our tongues - they were caressing and massaging and tasting each other. That made a burning desire I've never felt before. But it was delicious. Soon enough we were gasping for air. We both opened our eyes while we were still breathing hard and heavy. His mouth slowly turned up to a smile. I happily returned the favor. I looked at my surroundings, truly forgetting where I was. I heard a gasp and standing at the top of the stairs was Alice. Our eyes met and she had an ashamed look on her face. Then, with a gust of wind, she was gone. That was the last time I saw her, or any of them for that matter.


	2. Chapter 2: Real Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_1 month later… __B POV_

I was lying on the bed in Jacob's baking arms. I could defiantly feel his hot skin all around me. I was wearing one of the silk night gowns Renee got me 3 weeks ago when she came to visit. Again. We had a shopping spree at Victoria's Secret - talk about embarrassing.

"What are you thinkin' about?" Jacob asked while he was fingering my wet hair. He said these things in such a gooey, lovey-dovey tone it was like he was a prince entranced in a love spell. But just like that, he always had a good reason to his questions, so that's the difference about the analogy I used. He had a mind.

"I'm just thinking about our first kiss, why do you ask?" He smiled and swiftly pulled me on top of him. I put my legs on either side of his hips and sat up after I teased him with my body. He followed my pursuit and gave me a quick, sweet kiss.

"Because I love you. I have a right to know what my true love is thinking," He said in a surprisingly serious voice, "How much do you love me? More than anyone else you loved?" He asked with a sad face this time. I know who he was talking about.

"So much that if you left me- if it's even a couple days or even forever- I wouldn't be able to survive it without you." I stated what was practically printed on my forehead. I put my hands on both his cheeks to -hopefully- cheer him up. His smile didn't touch his eyes and faltered. I kissed him long and seductive to wipe the frown off his face. It worked."Anyway, why would you ask that, he and the rest of them are long gone." I spat indirectly at him. 'He's just having fun with his distractions' I added to myself. What a ludicrous question. They've been gone for… what, a year? Who keeps track, I don't, that's for sure."Good riddance," We both hissed at the sametime.

"Bella, I have two questions for you…" he hesitated, he was hiding something.

"Go on." I said just as cautiously.

"First, someday, do you think you would want to make a life together?" this questioning tone was not trying to hide anything, he probably asked to stall his real question.

That caught me off guard, "Of course, Jake. I would do anything for you and give you anything with that, children, marriage, food. I love you more than anyone or anything else in this world. I wouldn't over look my choices." I said the truth. I love Jacob now more that I loved 'him', I love Jake more than anything. I would give up anything to be with Jacob. Now I know he is the best choice I could be able to make. He is perfect for me. I laid my head on his chest to be closer to him and to hid my eyes, they're like an open book. Part of me dies every time I see Jake sad or mad at me.

"Good. And one more thing… Do you love me more than Edward- I want to know so that if you do you wouldn't… surprise me if you leave me to go back to him." He sounded serious and seriously hurt. Bye-bye little part of me, I could feel his trust in me and both of our dignities die.

"You know I love you more than a blood-sucking leech!" I all but yelled at him. I had picked up on the packs' choice of words. I also told him exactly what I was thinking after I gave him my answer to the first question and before he asked that second heart-crushing, romance-ruining question.

"Well, I guess we'll find out…" I gave him a confused look and he just sighed sadly and rolled hiseyes.

In a flash we were looking out the window into the night. Just now pulling up to the curb was a silver Volvo and a black Mercedes; two cars I thought I'd never see again. Edward was the first to step out of the Volvo, along with Alice and Jasper. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie stepped out of the Mercedes. They looked up at my window and walked at a unnaturally human pace to the front porch. Before they reached it, they all tensed and wrinkled their noses in distaste. I checked Jake's face and it was set the same.

Edward was the only one to look in the shadows hard enough to see Jacob, obviously he caught his mind. He growled a nasty, animal-like sound and pounced out of sight. Next thing I know is Jake pulling me to the bed and my window bursting like a brick was hastily thrown in it. The Cullens disappeared too and were now busting through my door. Thank god that Charlie was out of town doing police work at a bombing threat in Port Angeles.

That's when things got way out of hand.

Edward pinned Jacob to the bed with his teeth barred ready to rip Jake's throat out. He was snarling very loudly like a pissed off animal. Jasper and Emmett were trying to get Edward off of him, but Edward was too strong, he now was inches from Jake's throat."Edward! Get. Off. Of. Him. Right this second." I said with a very practiced and realistically calm voice. But my voice had so much power that Edward fell silent and climbed off - almost including me- fell silent too.

That's when my body fell out of my control and I could feel another presence shift it's way into my body.

** A/N: Review? Anything horribly wrong or misspelled or punctuation, I'm a stickler for it to, don't feel OCD to point it out. Opinions are welcome, so is constructive criticism, thanks.**


End file.
